This invention relates to orthopedic bedding and more particularly to a pillow for improving comfort and treating sleep deprivation of patients who sleep on their sides.
The quality and quantity of sleep strongly affects mental and physical health and feelings of well being. Many individuals prefer to sleep on their sides (xe2x80x9cside sleepersxe2x80x9d) rather than in prone or supine positions. This preference is primarily for comfort, although obesity, impairment, habit, or illness may require this position as well.
Currently, standard and specialized pillows do not adequately provide for a side sleeper""s needs or comfort. When the side sleepers head, or head and pillow, rest on his arm and/or shoulder, especially after extended periods of recumbency, pain, dysesthesias and paresthesias often occur. The discomfort and annoyance causes the sleeper to change positions frequently, may awaken him, and may diminish the quality and quantity of sleep. Chronic restlessness and wakefulness can cause sleep deprivation with subsequent diurnal fatigue and depression.
The present invention is an ergonomic pillow for individuals who sleep on their sides. The pillow reduces discomfort and restlessness to improve the quality and quantity of sleep. Various positions are considered for accommodating the side sleeper""s head, neck, shoulder and arm to prevent nocturnal compression of the arm and shoulder. It is a further objective to provide a comfortable pillow which is multi-functional and multi-positionable to accommodate various sleeper positions and recumbent activities.
The invention broadly comprises an ergonomic segmented pillow having upper head and lower base portions enclosed in a thin cover; and a removable outer cover. One distinguishing feature of the invention is that a rigid sheet divides the upper and lower portions. The rigid sheet elevates the side sleepers head and maintains the pillow in a level position by distributing loads across the lower portion of the pillow. Another distinguishing feature of the invention is a recess in the front of the pillow for protecting the side sleepers arm.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a recessed front portion of a pillow extends along the entire length of the pillow. In alternate embodiments, additional recessed portions are provided in the center and opposite ends of the pillow. The pillow may also be used without the recesses by interchanging the front and rear portions of the pillow.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several aspects of the invention are discussed. However, these aspects are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.